Special Event Gear
Special Events Gear - in chronological order, most recent first. Sometimes events reoccur and are expanded -- Xena, Fire Age -- in that case, the event appears in the order it first occured. Xena's Gear Razor Ribbon Wand (Weapon) 50 Hoops of Heartbreak (Accessory) 50 Pumps of Peril (Feet) 50 Undeniably Elite Toes (Feet) 50 Xena's Crown (Helm) 50 - This item is unusual in that it can be crafted with just normal materials and doesn't require Special Event Materials. Violent Beauty (Armor) 50 Mysterious Guise (Helm) 50 Vulture Tiara (Helm) 50 Violent Beauty Wings (Accessory) 50 Feathered Fortress Armor (Armor) 50 Shield From Foes (Weapon) 50 Enchanted Bracelet (Accessory) 50 Needled Heart (Weapon) 50 Risque Gown (Armor) 50 Fatal Toes Shoes (Feet) 50 Fire Age 2015 Char Crusher (Weapon) 50 Slag Stomper Boots (Feet) 50 Hell Vent Helm (Helm) 50 Lava Wielders (Accessory) 50 Molten Core Cage (Armor) 50 Nian Lion 2015 Event Gear Jade Legend (Weapon) 45 Year of the Sheep Dress (Armor) 45 Nian Mask (Helm) 45 Xerxes Elephant 2015 Event Gear Elephant Headress (Helm) 50 Ornate Tusk (Weapon) 50 Ivory Armor of Xerxes (Armor) 50 Winter 2014 Event Gear Ice Sickle Blizzard Blade Glacier Shield Mammoth Husk Spear Glacier Wolf Head Dress Antler Helm Ice Helm Mammoth Skull Glacier Wolf Pauldron Ice Brigade Ice Gauntlet Mammoth Bone Cuirass Glacier Wolf Tooth Necklace Everlasting Snow Pendant Mammoth Husk Bracelet Glacier Wolf Pelt Boots Ice Boots Mammoth Hide Greaves Fall 2014 Event Gear Hogzilla Cape 50 Swine Hat 50 Razorback Axe 50 Fire Age Gear 2014 Spear of Fire 50 Damascus Steel Fire Sword 50 Helm of Fire 50 Fiery Necklace of Harmonia 50 Glowing Mask of Flames 50 Fiery Cloak of Fantasy 50 Halloween 2014 Event Gear Chained Walker 40 Cutting Double Scythe 50 Death Helmet 40 Reaper's Hood 50 Olympus 2014 Gear Hades Axe 45 Perseus Gladius 30 Perseus Shield 25 Cyclops 2014 Event Gear Chained Marble Hammer One Year Anniversary Gear Fire-Tipped Spear 50 Inferno Armband 50 Inferno Legplates 50 Golem 2014 Event Gear Boulder Boots 40 Boulder Helm 40 Boulder Shield 45 Boulder Shoulder Guard 30 Diamond Spiked Club 50 Earth Stone Armor 40 Earth Stone Boots 30 Granite Hammer 35 Pebble Neckalace 45 Precious Golem Ring 25 Ruby Power Glove 50 Spiked Rock Skull 35 Stone Face Plate 45 Stone Skull Greaves 35 Stone Skull Kit 35 Spring 2014 Event Gear Charm Bracelet 40 Demeter's Spear 50 Gaia's Curass 30 Jackalope Helm 50 Oak Clogs 15 Rabbit Boots 20 Rabbit Dagger 35 Rabbit Helm 40 Rabbit's Foot 25 Rain Drop Necklace 35 Spring Loaded Crossbow 45 Wicker Hat 45 Winter 2013 Event Gear Antlers Helm 40 Blizzard Blade 35 Glacier Shield 50 Glacier Wolf Head Dress 30 Glacier Wolf Pauldron 30 Glacier Wolf Pelt Boots 35 Glacier Wold Tooth Necklace 25 Ice Boots 20 Ice Brigade 50 Ice Gauntlet 35 Fall 2013 Event Gear Cargo Leggings 35 Cup of a Carpenter 35 Diamond Pitchfork 40 Fine Boots 30 Giant Meat Knife 50 Harvest Armor 32 Harvest Boots 27 Harvest Helm 40 Harvest Pants 40 Harvest Ring 25 Halloween 2013 Event Gear Dead Man's Armor 38 Fire Pitchfork 35 Haunted Boots 10 Haunted Sword 50 Jack-O-Lantern 40 Mummified Boots 25 The Reaper's Scythe 35 Special Event Gear by Type Helmets Weapons Armor Foot Armor Accessories Category:Equipment Category:Special Event Gear